When The Rain Comes
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Sakura ingin menangis— (lagi).


_**When The Rain Comes**_

GinevraPutri

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

Sakura mengaduh pelan ketika sepercik air panas mengenai ujung _sweater_ kelabunya. Termos model lama yang mungkin sudah bertengger di dapurnya semenjak Perang Dunia itu tampaknya benar-benar tak rela ketika sang pemilik terpaksa mencekalnya guna meracik teh— yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena Sakura bukan koki rumahan yang gemar bereksperimen (atau membuang-buang waktu menurut sarkasmenya). Kesepuluh jemarinya kembali terfokus pada cangkir-cangkir berdebu itu (sialan, kapan terakhir kali ia mencuci perabot-perabot bodoh ini?), sementara angannya melayang ke masa beberapa tahun silam. Sekali lirik, sudut matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah. Dari posisinya yang sedikit membungkuk, Sakura sadar pria itu tengah melepas sepatu. _Ukurannya bertambah_ , Sakura tersenyum. _Tentu saja, kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya,_ Senpai _?_

.

" _Sakura!"_

Ia ingat Hinata meneriakkan namanya keras-keras di penghujung sore itu, di saat awan hitam sudah menggantung pada ruas-ruas lawan bumi, siap berguncang.

" _Sakura! Sakura!"_

Tapi hujan tak pernah sebegitu mengguncangnya bagi Sakura, ketika kata demi kata yang keluar dari pita suara Hinata menerobos sudut gendang telinganya.

" _Aku mendapatkannya.. Sakura.."_ Napasnya tersendat-sendat, walaupun tangannya masih melambai-lambai bersemangat, pun antusiasme yang menggelegak di bola matanya, Hinata memeluk lengan Sakura. _"Aku tahu ukuran sepatu Uchiha-_ senpai _!"_

Sakura sadar tak ada petir yang menyambar di angkasa. Hanya listrik yang menyengat pusat otaknya, mengisi bilah-bilah memorinya dengan senyum abnormal yang sebelumnya tak pernah eksis di bibir merah muda itu. Sakura nyaris menangis— _oh, gadis bodoh, gadis naif, gadis memalukan_ —dan ikut memeluk Hinata. Menari-nari bersamanya di antara percikan air langit, karena Sakura tak pernah peduli lagi pada harga dirinya. Pada reputasinya. Ia hanya.. bahagia.

.

" _Untuk suatu alasan yang konyol, kau memberiku hadiah?"_

Sakura ingat bentakan itu menghentikan aliran darahnya; _membunuhnya_. Sakura ingat jemarinya yang sengaja menyibukkan diri, menyisipkan anak rambut yang berulang kali lolos dari cepitan daun telinganya. Sakura ingat tangannya yang gemetar, lututnya yang lemas, pandangannya yang kabur oleh air mata.

" _Apa kau kehilangan otakmu? Amnesia, barangkali? Atau bahkan fans fanatik yang tak seharusnya ada di permukaan bumi ini— jujur saja, kau termasuk makhluk asing yang mana?"_

Sakura ingat betapa malunya ia, betapa bencinya ia pada kata hatinya. ' _Belikan saja ia sepatu, kau dengar sendiri kemarin dia mengeluhkan sepatunya yang sudah tidak muat,_ ' Sakura benci— _Kami_ - _sama_ , ia mau menangis.

" _M-maafkan aku."_

Bungkukan dalam dan permintaan maaf yang tidak ada habisnya. Terkadang pikir Sakura tak sanggup menampung spekulasi-spekulasi menyakitkan tentang cercaan pujaan hatinya yang munafik— senior kacangan yang tidak sudi dihadiahi gadis cupu dari kelas satu.

.

"S-silakan duduk, _Senpai_."

Sakura bahkan tidak berkedip ketika pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum. Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum— untuk sebuah alibi yang tak pernah ia temu, sebuah alasan mengapa bibirnya mengikuti irama bibir pria itu. Mengapa ia tersenyum untuk senyum yang tak pernah menjadi miliknya, untuk senyum yang membayangi mimpinya namun tak mampu ia pertahankan. Untuk senyum yang akan selalu memudar, untuk senyum yang bahkan _bukan_ ditujukan padanya.

"Pakaianku basah, Sakura."

Sakura sudah bosan melihat dada bidang itu. Tubuh atletis yang tampak dari balik balutan kemeja putihnya. Sakura sudah bosan memimpikannya. Sakura sudah bosan ketika ia menangis dari waktu ke waktu, menyesali pubertas yang akhirnya membawanya pada ilusi-ilusi yang selamanya _tetap_ ilusi.

"Kurasa ada toko baju di sekitar sini. Mau kubelikan sebentar?"

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Jangan merepotkan dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya mampir, kok."

 _Kau tinggal di sini pun aku tak akan keberatan,_ bisik Sakura pada hujan, setahun yang lalu.

.

" _Aku hanya mampir, Haruno. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam."_

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan warna merah yang membakar kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar—bukan karena dingin, karena rumahnya selalu menjadi tempat terhangat baginya—tapi karena ada _tamu_ sore ini.

" _A-ada apa,_ Senpai _?"_

Sakura sudah meloncati akal sehatnya— mati-matian menduga ia melakukan kesalahan lain lagi.

" _Apa aku tidak boleh berada di sini? Apa kedatanganku harus beralasan? Apa aku harus berbohong padamu, Haruno?"_

Sakura benci dicerca— _apalagi_ dicerca di ruang tamunya sendiri.

" _B-bukan begitu,_ Senpai _. Hanya saja.."_ Sakura menghela napas. _"Baiklah. Lupakan."_

Sakura tahu cowok itu sedang gelisah. Sakura tahu ada hal buruk yang sudah terjadi. Sakura tahu—

—tapi ia tak pernah tahu mengapa derap kaki Uchiha Sasuke harus melangkah ke ambang pintu rumahnya. Mengapa sosok senior kejam itu malah menyambangi ruang tamunya yang asing, ruang tamu si cupu yang di- _bully_ -nya tahun lalu.

" _Maaf. Sebentar saja. Aku hanya tak tahu harus berada di mana sekarang ini."_

 _Dan kau memutuskan pergi ke tempatku? Karena ini adalah tempat terakhir yang bisa kau datangi?_

" _Maaf, Sakura."_

 _Sakura.._

Ada ribuan tanda tanya yang menyergap nadinya, tapi ia tak pernah bertanya. Sekalipun.

Jadi sepanjang sore itu, mereka hanya duduk di sana. Dalam diam.

(dalam isak tangis hati Sakura dan gundah gulana tamunya; dalam perang batin yang beradu di balik sunyi senja; dalam roman yang memercik di antara keduanya; bertanya-tanya pertanyaan fana, semisal _kenapa harus aku?_ ; tapi tak ada yang bicara. Tak ada.)

— _tapi kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau. Selama sisa hidupmu juga boleh. Ya,_ Senpai _?_

.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum sekilas, menyangka pria itu akan membalasnya dengan cercaan lagi— seperti waktu itu.

Tapi tidak. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengibas-ngibaskan ujung kemejanya.

"Tidak ada yang penting."

 _Bilang saja kau rindu,_ Senpai _. Bilang saja kau rindu padaku._

"Sedang sibuk kerja, rupanya?"

Kali ini ia tersenyum. "Jangan tanya, Sakura. Selesaikan saja skripsimu cepat-cepat."

Sakura tertegun. " _Senpai_ tahu darimana?"

Hening.

 _Bilang saja kau mencari tahu tentangku,_ Senpai _. Bilang saja kau penasaran padaku._

"Hinata memberitahuku."

"Oh? Kau juga sering mengunjungi Hinata?"

"Boleh kupinjam jaketmu?"

 _Pinjam hatiku juga boleh._

.

" _Boleh kupinjam jaketmu?"_

Sakura tersedak. Otaknya berputar mengingat jaket-jaket mengerikan yang ia tumpuk di kolong tempat tidurnya.

" _J-jaketku sepertinya— oh, pinjam payung saja ya,_ Senpai _? Jaketku kotor."_

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk sebisanya. _Terserah_ , isyaratnya. _Asalkan cepat._

Sakura sempoyongan menggamit payung yang tergantung di lemari musim dingin. Ia bahkan tak akan pernah memperhatikan warnanya yang biru jika tak senada dengan warna rambut peminjamnya.

"Senpai _mau pergi kemana?"_ Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya. _"Pulang?"_

Ia menggeleng. _"Mungkin berjalan-jalan sampai pagi."_

Sakura tersekat. Senpai _baik-baik saja, kan?_ menggantung dari bibirnya.

" _Kenapa?"_ Cowok itu mendadak terkekeh. _"Mau menemaniku, Sakura-chan?"_

— _aku ingin menangis._

(karena lengan ringkihku ini setengah mati ingin merengkuhmu)

 _Tenanglah,_ Senpai. _Ada aku di sini._ (walau aku tak yakin apakah ada gunanya si gadis munafik ini untukmu)

.

"Hinata banyak cerita tentangmu."

Sakura menyerahkan jaket paling besar yang dimilikinya dan memutar mata. "Oh, Hinata. Dia pasti cerita yang tidak-tidak soalku."

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi kenapa Hinata bercerita tentangku? Apa kalian berdua membicarakanku?" Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga.

Pria itu tanpa disangka memejamkan matanya. "T-tolong, Sakura."

"Oh?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Sakura mengerjap. "Ada yang salah?"

Ia menghela napas. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

 _Bilang saja aku terlalu manis saat ekspresiku seperti itu,_ Senpai _. Bilang saja kau terpesona padaku._

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, _Senpai_? Tidak ada masalah di kantor?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura."

 _Tapi kau tak akan mengunjungiku jika semuanya baik-baik saja,_ Senpai _._

.

" _Kau baik-baik saja kan,_ Senpai _?"_

Sakura benci terluka. Tapi ia lebih benci ketika Uchiha Sasuke terluka.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura."_

 _Bohong._

" _Jangan seperti ini, kumohon."_ Sakura menunduk. _"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."_

" _Aku yang harus bagaimana?"_ Ia berkeras. _"Aku juga tak bisa berpura-pura selamanya, Sakura!"_

" _Kalau begitu jangan berpura-pura lagi,"_ bisik Sakura. _"Kalau begitu katakan saja padaku,_ Senpai _. Katakan saja!"_

Sakura _sayang_ padanya. _Jadi katakan saja_ , Sakura pinta.

" _Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."_ balasnya berbisik. _"Aku tak bisa terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis yang kusukai, Sakura."_

Hening.

Sakura sadar ia sudah tuli. Atau gegar otak. Yang mana saja ia tidak peduli. Pokoknya ia salah mengerti. Pokoknya hatinya salah arti.

" _Gadis yang_ Senpai _sukai.. siapa?"_

Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Tatapan benci yang merasuk di denyut nadi dan debur darahnya. _"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu."_

.

" _Senpai_ masih tidak mau bercerita padaku, ya?"

Sakura menghela napas, memandang sosok yang kini bersandar di ambang pintu, sembari memasangkan jaket di tubuhnya.

"Ah, Sakura—"

"Setidaknya _Senpai_ bisa bercerita pada Hinata, kan? Jika tidak padaku, ceritalah padanya. Cerita apa saja."

Karena Sakura _tahu_ Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu memendam semuanya sendirian.

"Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Sakura."

.

" _Sebenarnya ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Sakura."_

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari kekasihnya. Ia tidak suka nada bicaranya yang serius itu.

" _Sampaikan saja, Sasuke-_ kun _."_

Sakura memandang butiran hujan yang terus saja bergulir ke tanah. Ah. Ia sudah bosan menunggu hujan reda di halte ini.

" _A-aku harus pergi,"_ bisiknya, beradu dengan gelegar kilat yang menyambar. _"Jauh sekali."_

" _Kemana?"_ tanya Sakura pelan. _"Pindah?"_

Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum gamblang. _"Kemana pun itu, kau tidak bisa berada di sana."_

Sakura menegakkan tubuh. _"Bercanda, ya?"_

 _Tapi Sasuke yang dikenalnya jarang sekali bercanda._

" _Sakura, boleh, ya?"_

Sakura tercenung. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" _Sampai kapan?"_

Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. _"Aku tidak akan kembali, Sakura."_

 _Kau tahu apa yang membuatku gila, Sasuke? Bukan, bukan kabar yang kau cerca padaku._

(tapi hasrat yang menghirup seluruh uap napasku ketika aku setengah mati ingin mengecupmu)

— _untuk terakhir kali._

.

"Sampaikan saja, _Senpai._ "

"Mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu lagi bulan depan."

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran.

"Bersama Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum lebar kini. Bahkan ia tak sadar bangkit dari kursinya. "Hinata? Benarkah? Ada apa?"

Kini Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar sana. "Kau tahu caranya menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita kan, Sakura?"

 _Tapi roman ini tak pernah berjalan dengan semestinya._

(akankah kau terus menerus membuatku mendekap mulut dan meraba detak jantungku yang nyaris terhenti setiap kali gumpalan kata menguar dari radar bibirmu yang tak pernah terjangkau itu?)

 _Tapi 'cinta mengalahkan segalanya' hanya ada di negeri dongeng sana,_ Senpai _._

(akankah kau terus menerus mengunjungiku, dari waktu ke waktu, ketika kau rasa dunia ini sudah tidak berpihak padamu lagi?)

 _Tapi kita sudah terlalu usang._

 _Tapi kita sudah terlalu tabu untuk menjadi satu._

(akankah hujan kembali menyertai hadirmu yang tiba-tiba, kecupanmu yang tiba-tiba, dan lambaian tanganmu yang tiba-tiba pula?)

— _lantas, buat apa kusodorkan hatiku padamu dulu?_

 _._

Sakura ingin menangis— ( _lagi_ ).

.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
